


La estrella más oscura. [Dramione]

by lizze213, VM Cameron (lizze213)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizze213/pseuds/lizze213, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizze213/pseuds/VM%20Cameron
Summary: La guerra mágica ha destrozado ya familias y jóvenes. Hermione ha elegido su bando y también lo ha hecho Draco, pero aún no saben que sus destinos están unidos. Ambos se necesitarán el uno al otro para lograr avanzar y dejar atrás los fantasmas del pasado. ¿Podría esto alterar el destino de una guerra? ¿Podría incluso cambiar el brillo de una estrella? / DRAMIONE
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	1. Nota de la autora.

¡¡Hola a todas/os, dramioneras/os!! He vuelto después de bastante tiempo con un proyecto que llevo planeando nada más y nada menos que 2 años. Lo sé, ¡muchísimo tiempo! 

Os cuento que **«La estrella más oscura»** será un dramione largo, puesto que tiene una historia algo compleja. Aun así, espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo. En principio he querido hacerlo porque adoro el dramione y no puedo olvidarme de él, puesto que gracias a Draco y Hermione comencé a escribir y descubrí que esta es mi verdadera vocación. También quería escribir un dramione ahora, más de seis años después desde que empecé a escribir mis primeras cositas con esta pareja, para ver (y que vosotras mismas veáis) mis cambios como escritora a lo largo del tiempo. 

Una de mis grandes inspiraciones para escribir este dramione ha sido este vídeo que os he dejado en multimedia, ¡¡así que os recomiendo 100% verlo antes, durante y después de leer mi fanfic!!

Y esto es, más o menos, todo lo que tengo que comentaros.  
Soy una persona un poco lenta en actualizar durante algunos momentos de mi vida, pero prometo hacer lo que pueda respecto a no dejaros demasiado tiempo esperando las actualizaciones. Aun así, espero que seáis comprensivas conmigo y la vida tan loca que llevo :)

Y por último, subiré esta historia en tan sólo TRES sitios en internet: en fanfiction.net, y en Ao3, donde me llamo **Lizze213** y en Wattpad, donde me llamo **Tequila213.** Si veis este fanfic en cualquier otro lugar, por favor, avisadme de inmediato.

Los comentarios, votos y reviews son más que bien recibidos, y también os espero en mis redes sociales: **Instagram y Twitter: vmcameron213** y en Facebook: **V.M. Cameron.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer y mil besos!

**Portadas hechas por IBlueQueen, ¡¡gracias!!

11/2015


	2. Prólogo

# 

# Prólogo

_Julio, 1997._

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo.

Había estado solo antes; en ocasiones incluso había querido desaparecer por esa sensación tan destructiva… pero en esos momentos lo estaba de verdad, desgarradoramente abandonado.

Draco suspiró y sacó de la caja que estaba a su lado un libro grueso y negro. En la portada estaba reflejado el título en un alfabeto que Draco no conocía, pero aun así sabía de sobra que era un libro de magia oscura. Esa era la clase de cosas que debía esconder en caso de que el Ministerio de Magia tuviera la brillante idea de registrar Malfoy Manor. Esa podía ser su ruina, el nombre de su familia no podía estar más estigmatizado en esos momentos y lo peor era que él tan sólo podía caminar con la cabeza alta ante eso, fingir que no le afectaba.

Sus padres se habían ido hacía un mes; una noche, simplemente, un grupo de mortífagos había aparecido en la puerta de Malfoy Manor y habían dicho que el Señor Tenebroso los requería. A partir de ese momento, sus padres habían pasado a ser mortífagos activos en las líneas de Lord Voldemort y ya no podían arriesgarse a que nadie los viera tranquilamente por las calles de Londres o a que supieran dónde estaban. Pero Voldemort… tenía otros planes para Draco, él no iría junto a sus padres, no… su labor sería diferente.

Escondió el libro extraño en un armario viejo del sótano, protegido con un encantamiento antiguo; nadie podría abrirlo. Se aseguró de que el libro quedaba bien oculto, así como el resto de objetos tenebrosos que había escondido ya y volvió a agacharse para sacar una última cosa de la caja. Se asombró al ver que era un paquete envuelto en papel negro y brillante. Colgando de éste había una pequeña tarjetita también en papel negro y Draco la abrió, pudiendo reconocer que alguien había escrito unas palabras en cuidadas letras plateadas:

_«Por favor, Abraxas, destruye toda esta basura»._

_-Walburga Black._

Draco miró el paquete con curiosidad de nuevo, sin saber por qué esa señora, que era de su familia lejana, le había mandado ese paquete a su abuelo pidiéndole que lo destruyera… y también se preguntó por qué éste no lo había hecho, sino que tan sólo lo había guardado allí.

Rasgó el papel ligeramente y encontró que tenía entre sus manos un montón de cartas escritas en papel amarillento. Estuvo tentado de sacar una y conocer su contenido, pero exactamente en ese momento escuchó un carraspeo de garganta y el paquete se le resbaló de las manos. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sus ojos grises apreciaron con dificultad una figura que se ocultaba entre las sombras de esa oscura habitación situada en el sótano de Malfoy Manor. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la persona que estaba allí soltó una risita desagradable y enseguida reconoció a su tía Bellatrix.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, sobrino? —preguntó Bellatrix.

Draco se preguntó un instante a qué se estaba refiriendo y acto seguido recordó las cartas. Se agachó con rapidez y agarró de nuevo el paquete, después lo dejó también en el armario encantado, junto al resto de las cosas. Si venía de los Black, probablemente no sería algo bueno.

—Nada —dijo, aclarándose la garganta mientras cerraba el armario y escuchaba los mecanismos mágicos de la cerradura activándose—. No te he oído llegar, tía.

Ella se acercó a él esbozando su típica sonrisa burlona. Su cabello rizado y negro estaba muy despeinado, como siempre. Su ropa oscura sólo hacía que esa piel tan mortalmente pálida resplandeciera aún más y sus ojos oscuros y saltones se clavaron en él.

—Ya me conoces. —Volvió a sonreír, dejando ver sus dientes picados—. Aparezco… desaparezco…

Draco alzó la barbilla, tratando de mantenerse tan serio y frío como se esperaba de él.

—¿Has hablado con mi madre?

—Claro. —Una nueva sonrisa y otro escalofrío recorriendo la espina dorsal de Draco—. Te manda saludos… A mi hermanita no le ha gustado tener que dejar a su cachorro… —Se paseó por la habitación hasta llegar a Draco y entonces lo rodeó, provocando que el chico no se sintiera confiado en absoluto de que ella pasara por su espalda—. Qué tontería, ¿verdad? Ella tiene la suerte de estar con el Señor Tenebroso, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

—Ya.

La escueta respuesta de Draco hizo que su tía volviera a mirarlo y alzara una mano para acariciar su mejilla, arañándolo suavemente con sus largas uñas.

—Me ha pedido que cuide de ti y me asegure de que no te ocurra nada hasta que vuelvas a Hogwarts…

—No voy a volver allí —dijo Draco con determinación—, no pienso pasar ni un año más en esa estúpida escuela de…

—Shh. —Lo interrumpió Bellatrix y esta vez sus uñas sí se clavaron en su carne, pero no de una forma dolorosa, sino como una advertencia—. El Señor Tenebroso te ha encargado que vayas, ¿eres consciente de eso?

—Lo sé, pero no pienso hacerlo. No resultaré de ayuda para la causa estando allí.

Esta vez su tía soltó una carcajada de esas que realmente helaban la sangre. Cada vez que la veía, Bellatrix Lestrange daba la impresión de estar un poco loca que la vez anterior.

—Mi pobre mocoso —murmuró entre risas—. ¿Crees que serías de alguna utilidad luchando junto al resto de nosotros? Eres sólo un niño, Draco. Es más, eres uno de esos niños sin agallas… aún. —Bellatrix se apartó de pronto, hasta colocarse frente a su sobrino y se quedó quieta, mirándolo. Después tomó su mano izquierda y remangó su camisa poco a poco—. Aprenderás, Draco. Hasta entonces, limítate a hacer lo que tu señor te mande y mantente fiel a esto.

Mientras decía esas últimas palabras, Bellatrix dejó al descubierto el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco y con ello la Marca Tenebrosa que se dibujaba con tinta oscura en su piel. La marca pareció notar que Bellatrix la estaba tocando, puesto que Draco sintió que comenzaba a arderle, pero aun así no hizo ningún gesto que delatara que eso le estaba doliendo. Finalmente, su tía se cansó de atormentarlo y dejó caer su brazo pesadamente, dándose la vuelta.

—Irás a Hogwarts dentro de un par de días. Si el Señor Tenebroso quiere algo de ti, te reclamará.

Él asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo la mandíbula totalmente rígida y finalmente, con un remolino oscuro, su tía desapareció de allí.

Draco Malfoy volvió a quedarse solo y por primera vez esto lo hizo sentirse aliviado.


	3. I

# Capítulo 1

_«Y dime, Sirius, ¿va a ser siempre así? ¿Tendremos que escondernos como si querernos fuera algo malo?»._

_-De Leah para Sirius, 20 de Febrero de 1980._

En esos momentos nadie entendía que Dumbledore hubiera decidido que debían volver a Hogwarts ese curso. Estaban en guerra, todo el mundo lo sabía.  
Voldemort andaba suelto por ahí, con todo su ejército de mortífagos detrás venerándolo como si fuera un Dios. Había personas desaparecidas, había personas muertas… y aun así iban a volver a Hogwarts, como si todo fuera normal y nada de todo eso hubiera ocurrido.

—Dumbledore cree que es un lugar seguro —dijo Ginny mientras acariciaba al peludo Crookshanks, que se acurrucaba en su regazo—. Y quizás tenga razón, al menos estaremos juntos.

—Podemos estar juntos aquí —opinó Harry, moviendo la mano y señalando la casa de su padrino, en la que se encontraban en esos momentos—. Nosotros nos las apañaríamos, deberíamos estar luchando ahora mismo contra los mortífagos…

—Hay que proteger a los niños, Harry —le recordó Hermione, mirándolo fijamente desde otro sillón en la sala—. Y aún nos queda mucho por aprender. Yo opino que Dumbledore está haciendo lo correcto.

Harry bufó, no servía de nada discutir sobre eso con Hermione, puesto que ya lo habían hecho mil veces antes y en ningún momento habían llegado a un acuerdo. Para él Hogwarts era su hogar y lo había sido desde la primera vez que había atravesado esas enormes puertas que presidían el colegio… pero simplemente no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras la guerra seguía avanzando y ellos parecían perderla un poco más cada día.

—He oído que Malfoy va a volver a Hogwarts también —murmuró Ron desde una esquina, frunciendo los labios—. Me temo que vamos a tener que convivir con un mortífago incluso en el colegio.

Hermione frunció los labios al escuchar eso.

—No sabemos si lo es, Ron. No podemos simplemente decir que es un mortífago cuando quizás…

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —la interrumpió el pelirrojo, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Hermione, es obvio y todo el mundo mágico lo sabe. Por Merlín, ¡sus padres han huido para luchar junto a Voldemort!

—Eso… eso son suposiciones —musitó Hermione atropelladamente, que se negaba a creer que Malfoy pudiera haberse convertido ya en un mortífago.

Eso significaría muchas cosas, todo el mundo lo sabía. Significaría que tendrían que convivir con él, que estarían en constante riesgo… significaría que no podrían confiar en nadie en esos momentos y, lo peor de todo, que Malfoy fuera un mortífago quería decir que, en algún momento, tendrían que enfrentarse contra él y alguien tendría que caer.

La idea de ver a Malfoy muerto no le causó ningún alivio a Hermione. Era un canalla y siempre lo había sido, pero lo conocía desde que tenía once años y, al fin y al cabo, hacía poco que aún eran niños. No podía creerse que un chico de su edad, por muy malvado que pretendiera ser, mereciera morir en una guerra… ya habían tenido suficiente de eso en ese tiempo y eso era algo que ella ni siquiera quería recordar.

—Al menos tendremos a Malfoy vigilado —murmuró Harry con cierto alivio en su voz—. Pero en cuanto algo ocurra, nos largamos. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer ahora mismo que preparar pociones delante de las narices de Slughorn.

Sentado en un sillón oscuro de la habitación, algo alejado del resto, George se encontraba pensativo, mirando al suelo. Desde la tragedia sucedida casi un año antes, George había cambiado mucho. Hablaba menos, pensaba más y nunca más se le había vuelto a ver reír.

—¿No os parece raro que, si Malfoy es un mortífago ahora, vuelva a Hogwarts como si nada? —preguntó, casi como si fuera una reflexión en voz alta.

Todos lo escucharon y pensaron en que eso era cierto.

—A lo mejor estará infiltrado por quien-vosotros-sabéis para saber qué pasa dentro del colegio.

—O quizás quiere tener a Harry cerca —opinó Ginny, con gesto preocupado.

—No lo va a tener fácil conmigo —la tranquilizó Harry—, no le voy a pasar ni una sola. A la primera cosa extraña que vea en Malfoy, no dudaré en atacar.

Hermione suspiró sonoramente, levantándose del mullido sofá en el que se encontraba. Ya había oído suficiente y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento; por una parte no quería saber absolutamente nada sobre continuar la guerra, añoraba que todo eso acabara como acaban las pesadillas en cuanto se despertaba pero a la vez quería venganza, una parte de su mente, nada pacificadora, le pedía que luchara con la misma determinación que Harry para acabar con el mal que asolaba sus vidas y trataba de destruirlas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron, al ver que su amiga se levantaba de pronto.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en volver a tener la mente en esa sala y comprendió que Ron le estaba hablando a ella. A su alrededor, todos la miraban fijamente, expectantes.

—Nada —dijo al final—. Necesito pensar.

Los demás no dijeron nada cuando Hermione caminó hacia la puerta y abandonó la sala finalmente, sino que decidieron cambiar de tema. No podían permitir que la guerra fuera el centro de sus vidas en ese momento, puesto que eso era lo único que Voldemort quería: asustarlos, apoderarse de sus emociones.

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba oscuro, como siempre. Las paredes negras de esa casa tan sólo transmitían tristeza a esas alturas y Hermione pudo oír cómo la madre de Sirius se removía en su cuadro al escucharla pasar frente a ella. Aunque estuviera cubierta por una cortina, esa mujer parecía tener un olfato especial para los «sangre sucia». Hermione ni siquiera sabía dónde iba, pero tenía claro que quería desconectar la mente de todo eso de lo que habían hablado antes. Ella iría a Hogwarts sin quejarse, de hecho quería hacerlo; allí se sentía realmente a salvo, era su hogar. Subió las escaleras, sintiéndolas crujir bajo sus pies y caminó despacio por los estrechos pasillos de la casa. Hermione siempre se había preguntado cómo habría sido ir a ese lugar unos años antes, tenía bastante curiosidad por conocer la respuesta. ¿Sirius y Regulus habrían corrido jugando por esos mismos pasillos? ¿Su madre los habría reñido estrictamente cada vez que hacían algo mal? ¿Sería ella la primera sangre sucia en entrar allí, después de todo?

Se paró frente al cuarto de Sirius durante unos segundos y se decidió a entrar. Imaginó que todo estaba prácticamente igual que cuando Sirius había vivido allí: una bufanda de Gryffindor colgando del perchero, posters de chicas en bikini y jugadores de quidditch en las paredes. Sonrió al pensar cómo debió de ser para él vivir en una casa en la que la pureza de la sangre era tan importante… cuando para él era un asunto realmente vacío.

Hermione se sentó en la bonita cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, tumbándose lentamente. Cerró los ojos y pensó que esa podría haber sido la habitación de cualquier otro muchacho mago en esos momentos… menos por la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría prácticamente todo lo que había en esa habitación y porque ese muchacho ya no era un mago adolescente, sino un hombre muerto a causa de esa maldita guerra. Tantas personas inocentes habían caído ya… Cedric, Sirius, Fred… y todo eso sólo acababa de comenzar.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaban ligeramente humedecidos al pensar en todo eso y de repente fue consciente de algo que se encontraba frente a ella, sobre el enorme armario de madera oscura de la habitación. Cubierta por la propia puerta del armario, se podía adivinar una pequeña caja de latón. Era dorada y brillante, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ella. Hermione se levantó de la cama, sin apartar la mirada de la caja que acababa de encontrar. Estaba casi segura de que nadie había reparado en ella antes, pues estaba bien oculta.

Trató de alcanzarla poniéndose de puntillas, pero la joven no era lo suficientemente alta, así que agarró firmemente la silla que se encontraba ante el escritorio de Sirius y la colocó frente al armario. Al subirse en ella logró acariciar la suave superficie de la caja con los dedos, pero ésta se le resbaló y tan sólo consiguió empujarla un poco más hacia atrás, alejándola de ella.

—No… —susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

De inmediato volvió a bajar al suelo, buscando algo más que pudiera ayudarla. Agarró su varita firmemente y la dirigió hacia la caja dorada. Realizó el encantamiento _Accio_ de forma no verbal, pero la caja no se movió ni un solo centímetro y la chica dejó caer la varita sobre la cama, molesta. Quizás no debía intentarlo más, probablemente no había nada interesante en esa caja; a lo mejor incluso estaba vacía… Pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿por qué si no estaría encantada y escondida para que nadie la encontrara?

Quiso asegurarse, así que finalmente se acercó hasta una buena pila de libros en la estantería de Sirius y agarró varios entre sus manos, los más gruesos y estables. Los colocó sobre la silla de forma algo precaria y volvió a subirse en ella. Se tambaleó varias veces al estirarse para alcanzar la caja, pero aun así logró mantener el equilibrio durante unos segundos y cogió la cajita en sus manos. Era del tamaño de un libro pequeño y ni una sola mota de polvo reposaba en su dorada superficie. Hermione se sintió casi hipnotizada durante unos segundos y bajó al suelo sin dejar de contemplar esa pequeña cajita que quizás podía significar algo importante.

Arrodillándose en el suelo, la joven bruja trató de levantar la tapa, pero ésta no se abrió, como ya suponía. Una idea acudió a su mente; quizás no funcionaría pero… al fin y al cabo era una caja de Sirius, podía dar resultado. Agarró su varita de nuevo y la apuntó con ella.

—Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.

La tapa se levantó sola, sin necesidad de que ella volviera a intentarlo y lo que vio la dejó momentáneamente anonadada. Tardó unos segundos en volver a la realidad e introducir sus manos en ese montón de cartas ordenadas y perfectamente conservadas que se encontraban ante ella. Todas tenían el nombre de «Sirius» y distintas fechas escritas en el sobre, que iban desde 1978 hasta 1981. Alguien se había pasado cuatro años escribiéndole cartas a Sirius, ¿por qué?

Mientras se hacía esa pregunta, Hermione tomó entre sus manos la carta que dedujo sería la primera, guiándose por la fecha escrita en el papel. El sobre estaba cerrado, pero se veía que era una carta que Sirius ya había leído, puesto que el lacrado rojo ya no se encontraba perfecto. Dudó unos segundos antes de abrirla, ¿debería invadir así la privacidad de Sirius aunque él ya no estuviera allí? Pero la curiosidad pudo más y al final no pudo resistirse a leer la carta.

Así fue como Hermione conoció a Leah.


	4. Capítulo II (I)

_Capítulo 2_

*1*

_Febrero de 1979._

La nieve caía, espesa sobre su ventana. Leah se encontraba en su habitación, tumbada sobre su cama y tapada por una suave y gruesa manta que la arropaba de las inclemencias del ese frío invierno de 1979. Terminó de escribir una nueva carta para Sirius y sonrió al colocar el punto y final en el texto. Se moría de ganas por saber qué pensaría él sobre lo que le había contado acerca de su clase en el instituto, así como de que él le contara más cosas sobre su vida. Hacía una semana que él se había sincerado realmente con ella y le había contado que era un mago. ¡Un mago! Al principio Leah no lo había creído, ¿acaso pensaba que ella era idiota? Pero Sirius la había convencido finalmente; había hecho magia ante sus ojos. Una magia muy sencilla, puesto que él decía que si un tal Ministerio descubría que le estaba mostrando a una persona sin magia su verdadera naturaleza, tendrían muchos problemas. Aun así, Leah no había tenido otra opción que creerlo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarse si no que pequeñas chispas surgieran de la maravillosa varita de madera de Sirius? ¿O qué sentido tenía que él hubiera podido hacer aparecer flores sobre sus manos?

Sirius era un mago y debía aceptarlo, no quedaba más opción puesto que verdaderamente se había enamorado de él. Ese chico rebelde de ojos grises y modales salvajes se había metido en su corazón como nunca nadie antes y cada vez que se encontraban, Leah tan sólo podía pensar que quería más de eso, quería más de él.

Un golpe en la ventana de su habitación la hizo reaccionar. ¡Alguien había tirado una bola de nieve a su cristal! Su primera reacción fue furiosa, pensó en abrir la ventana y gritarle un par de improperios a ese maleducado que acababa de atentar contra su casa… pero un segundo después lo pensó mejor.

—Sirius —susurró, saltando desde la cama y llegando corriendo a la ventana.

Miró a través de esta y lo encontró. Parecía estar helándose de frío allí, pero aun así, Sirius no apartaba la mirada de la casa de ella, esperándola. Sintió un salto al corazón y abrió la ventana con rapidez.

—¡Has venido!

—Y voy a irme si no vienes rápido, Leah, ¡hace un frío horrible!

La muchacha rió suavemente, sintiendo su cabello rubio oscuro acariciando sus mejillas y no tardó más de unos segundos en dirigirse a su armario y ponerse el jersey de lana más gordo que encontró a mano. Después se dirigió en silencio hacia las escaleras, esperando que nadie en su casa la oyera salir a la calle a esas horas. A su familia no le gustaba Sirius y eso era algo que no parecía que fuera a cambiar…

Pero aun así, lo que su familia pensara no le importaba. Ella iba a seguir amando a Sirius Black y nada iba a cambiar eso. Nada podría con ellos.


	5. Capítulo III

# Capítulo 3

_-«Apareciste como por arte de magia y aún no sé como lo hiciste. Algún día tendrás que contarme tu secreto…»_

-De Leah para Sirius. 8 de Agosto de 1978.

Era una verdadera historia de amor. Hermione nunca lo habría imaginado, de hecho jamás le oyó comentar algo en relación a ella, pero Sirius parecía haber vivido un apasionado romance con una muggle y Hermione sentía que ella era la única persona con un verdadero acceso a la historia, casi veinte años después.

Esa mañana, dos días después de su descubrimiento, Hermione se encontraba con sus amigos en uno de los vagones del Expresso de Hogwarts. Pese a la situación que estaban viviendo, era un día soleado y todo el paisaje escocés brillaba con fuerza, más verde que nunca.

—¿Cómo sabes que Sirius también estaba enamorado de ella si sólo tienes las cartas de Leah? —preguntó Ron, observando a suamiga.

—Por las cosas que ella dice, Ron —le respondió ella—. Puedo imaginarme cómo era todo casi al detalle. Es fantástico…

—Hay algo que sigue sin encajar para mí —dijo Harry, mirando por la ventana del tren con gesto pensativo—. Cuando Sirius salió de Azkaban, ¿por qué no la buscó?

—Quizás sí lo hizo, en secreto… o simplemente no la encontró. —Hermione habló con ilusión en la voz, como si se negara a pensar que, después de todo lo que había leído, Sirius se rindiera respecto a Leah. —Veinte años separados es mucho tiempo…

—A lo mejor ella murió —contempló Ginny de forma un poco impulsiva y después comprobó cómo la expresión ilusionada de Hermione cambió de repente—. Quiero decir… puede ser, ¿no?

A regañadientes, Hermione admitió que era una postura lógica. Aún no había leído todas las cartas, tan sólo algunas, por lo que no sabía qué podía haber sucedido finalmente con Leah. Quizás ni siquiera tuviera todas sus cartas ahí, con ella.

—Suponiendo que esté viva… ¿creéis que sabe qué fue de Sirius?

Sus amigos se dispusieron a responder, pero alguien abrió la puerta del compartimento de repente. Luna Lovegood apareció frente a ellos, con su larguísimo cabello rubio y una diadema que simulaba las antenas de una abeja. Llevaba puesta la túnica de Ravenclaw.

—Hola —saludó—. Imaginaba que no estabais vestidos aún. Ya estamos llegando, ¿no es increíble?

La verdad era que ni siquiera se habían acordado de que debían vestirse con el uniforme del colegio antes de llegar allí. Estar en Hogwarts en ese momento era extraño, como si todo hubiera cambiado ya y ellos no fueran simples niños acudiendo a la escuela de magia. ¿Podía ser cierto que todo hubiera cambiado tanto en los últimos meses?

Algunas cosas habían sido golpes demasiado duros como para poder ser soportados: cuando Harry había perdido a Sirius a manos de Bellatrix, el asesinato de Fred por parte de unos mortífagos a plena luz del día en el Callejón Diagon… Ya ni siquiera era seguro andar por las calles de Londres, pues nunca sabías si un mortífago podía caminar a tu lado o si simplemente ibas a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

—Será mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa —dijo Hermione suspirando mientras se levantaba—. Deberíamos ir al compartimento de los prefectos, Ron.

Ron se vio tentado a rechazar la idea de su amiga. Lo último que quería era llegar al vagón de los prefectos y encontrarse con Malfoy. Desde la muerte de su hermano, Ron no tenía demasiada paciencia y a veces experimentaba rápidos cambios de humor que solían acabar en una explosión de ira. Aun así, decidió tomar aire lentamente y asintió con la cabeza. A fin de cuentas, ya casi estaban llegando a Hogwarts.

***

Era extraño que todos hubieran podido ver a los _thestrals_ ese año. Los animales los habían llevado hasta Hogwarts, empujando su carruaje y, aunque permanecían invisibles para muchos de los alumnos, ninguno de ellos se había librado de presenciar el tétrico paseo.

—Nunca antes esto había sido tan triste, ¿verdad? —comentó Harry, ya vestido con su túnica oscura de mago y el uniforme de Gryffindor.

—Es nuestro último año, no debería ser así —musitó Neville a su espalda—. Hogwarts es un lugar de esperanza.

Harry endureció la mandíbula, escuchando las palabras de su amigo.

—No queda esperanza ya, nuestra única oportunidad es luchar y tratar de cambiar algo de lo que está sucediendo en el mundo mágico.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Luna rió musicalmente al lado de Harry y posó una de sus pequeñas manos en el hombro del chico, que durante unos instantes la observó sin entender a que se debía su risa.

—Si algo quedará siempre es esperanza, Harry.

Aprovechando que el carruaje acababa de detenerse, la joven rubia esbozó una última sonrisa y saltó hasta el suelo ágilmente. Después se dirigió a la enorme puerta principal de Hogwarts, que estaba abierta y realmente concurrida por los estudiantes en esos momentos. La joven parecía saltar en vez de caminar y algunos alumnos se giraban para mirarla desde lejos mientras reían disimuladamente.

Ginny se acercó a Harry por la espalda y posó su barbilla en el hombro del chico amorosamente. Harry sintió su cabello pelirrojo acariciar su piel y una bonita calidez lo inundó cuando Ginny besó suavemente su mejilla.

—Creo que Luna tiene razón. No merece la pena preocuparnos por lo que ocurra fuera cuando nosotros debemos permanecer en Hogwarts y no hay manera de evitarlo —le susurró—. Prométeme que intentarás disfrutarlo.

Y Harry no contestó, pero la joven supo, por la forma en la que él relajó los hombros repentinamente, que eso era un sí. Y se sintió contenta por esto, lo último que quería era que su novio y su hermano intentaran huir del colegio cada semana porque Voldemort había hecho algo fuera.

—¡Prefectos aquí! —llamó la voz de la Profesora McGonagall desde la puerta del colegio—. Prefectos de Gryffindor, ¡aquí!

Ron y Hermione bajaron también del carruaje, mirando a sus amigos con una breve disculpa en el rostro. Al fin y al cabo la rutina seguiría allí y dentro de poco estarían agobiados con trabajos y preparando los ÉXTASIS. Pese a todo, ellos seguían teniendo diecisiete años.

—¿Sabes? —comentó Ron mientras se dirigían al lugar desde el que McGonagall los llamaba a voz en grito, desesperándose—. Creo que a Fred le habría gustado estar aquí. Es todo una auténtica locura. —Se rió en voz baja—. Podría haber hecho todas las bromas del mundo y todos estarían tan nerviosos y asustados que ni siquiera se habrían dado cuenta.

Hermione rió también al escucharlo. Seguía echando de menos a Fred, no iba a negarlo, pero una parte de ella se había acostumbrado bastante a que él ya no estuviera allí. Ella sabía que era lo mejor, además. Que su novio hubiera muerto y que ni siquiera supieran con certeza quién había sido el causante era duro, pero podía serlo más incluso si decidía quedarse en ese momento y no volver a vivir más después de eso. Especialmente porque sabía que eso no era lo que Fred querría ver si estuviera allí aún.

—¡Granger, Weasley! —los llamó McGonagall, instándolos a acercarse—. ¿Se puede saber a qué esperan?

Ambos caminaron más rápido hasta llegar al grupo de prefectos de quinto, sexto y séptimo. Hermione se alegró de ver a algunos de sus amigos allí, aunque la expresión de felicidad de su rostro se esfumó al contemplar frente a ella a Draco Malfoy susurrándole algo a una chica rubia con la que ella nunca había hablado, pero que sabía que era Astoria Greengrass, una de las prefectas de sexto. Ninguno de ellos la estaba mirando, pero Hermione no pudo apartar la vista de Draco durante unos segundos más. Una duda rondaba su mente; ¿verdaderamente era un mortífago?

—Es muy importante que ustedes, como prefectos, sean especialmente responsables este año —comenzó a hablar el profesor Flitwick, el jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw. El pequeño hombre se encontraba subido en una de las enormes escaleras del hall, quedando a la vista de todos los prefectos—. En los tiempos que corren…

—Espero que esto no se convierta en una clase de encantamientos —comentó Ron en voz baja, fingiendo que se quedaba dormido.

—¡Está diciendo algo importante! —lo riñó Hermione.

Hermione oyó un carraspeo desagradable a su espalda y se giró con curiosidad, encontrando frente a ella a un joven con cabello rubio y ojos plateados. Reparó en que Draco había dejado sola a Astoria al otro lado del círculo tan sólo para acercarse a ellos.

—Tengo que reconocer que no creía que fuerais a venir, ninguno de vosotros —dijo con su característico tono de voz petulante, después señaló a Ron—. Tú, Weasley… te imaginaba llorando aún por las esquinas de tu casucha después de que.

—No te atrevas a mencionar a… —saltó Hermione, como un resorte, pensando que él diría algo de Fred.

En contra de lo que ella había imaginado que ocurriría, Draco pareció fijarse en ella por primera vez y la miró con dureza. Después sonrió desagradablemente.

—¿Y tú, Granger? Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí. Si realmente quisieras que esa guerra que tanto odias acabara, te habrías quedado en tu casa junto al resto de los sangresucia.

Draco no había cambiado nada en ese tiempo, al contrario que ellos. Parecía incluso más cruel que nunca; su túnica negra contrastaba de una forma increíble con el pálido de su piel y Hermione estuvo segura en ese momento de que si un mortífago debía tener una apariencia determinada, esa sería la de Draco Malfoy. Elegante, sádico y peligroso.

A su lado, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Ron saltó hacia Draco de forma violenta y Hermione tuvo que reaccionar muy rápido para sujetarlo.

—Sólo quiere provocarnos —le dijo en voz baja a su amigo.

Ron tomó aire y su cabello pelirrojo brilló con la luz de las velas que iluminaban la estancia. Dirigió sus ojos azules a Draco con una enorme expresión de asco.

—No creas que podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana este año, Malfoy. Vamos a vigilarte muy bien.

Una expresión burlona se estableció en el rosto de Malfoy, que enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tú y cuántos más?

Fue ese el momento en el que Hermione se percató de que todo el mundo los estaba mirando. La profesora McGonagall avanzó con rapidez hacia ellos, apartando de su camino a algunos de los otros prefectos. La mandíbula de la mujer temblaba visiblemente, como cada vez que se enfadaba de verdad.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber.

Hermione aún seguía sujetando el cuerpo de Ron y ambos miraban al Slytherin con odio. Pese a esto, él parecía tan relajado como siempre y la tranquilidad se leía en su rostro mientras mantuvo la mirada de los dos Gryffindor. Finalmente pareció cansarse y esbozó una sonrisa torcida al dirigirse a la profesora McGonagall.

—Tan sólo estábamos saludándonos entre compañeros —dijo, arrastrando las palabras arrogantemente—. Me alegro mucho de que ambos hayan decidido regresar al colegio… a pesar de todo.

La mujer lo contempló con los labios apretados, sabiendo que sus palabras eran cualquier cosa menos sinceras. Aun así asintió con la cabeza.

—Espero que no altere usted esta amabilidad, Malfoy —dijo estoicamente.

Tras unos segundos, Draco se alejó para reunirse de nuevo con Astoria. Ron y Hermione maldijeron entre dientes y parecieron a punto de relajarse de nuevo cuando repararon en que McGonagall seguía ahí y los miraba fijamente.

—¿Todo bien, profesora? —preguntó Hermione, alzando una ceja.

Los ojos de la bruja se entrecerraron.

—Quiero hablar con ustedes, en privado —dijo con una seriedad realmente atemorizante—, y con el señor Potter. Los espero en mi despacho dentro de diez minutos.


End file.
